teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Apocalyptic
Lyrics Aubrey: Dance apocalyptic Bands they make her dance apocalyptic now Bands they make her dance apocalyptic Bands they make her dance apocalyptic now Bands they make her dance apocalyptic Aubrey (with Teen Justice Girls): (You're going crazy) The hitmen always find you (Do that dance) Smoking in the girls room (Kiss in France) It's over like a comic book Exploding in a bathroom stall Monique (with Teen Justice Girls): (She's so freaked out) Worrying about the bomb but (You bought a house) But I'm allergic to the house pets (Your credit cards) They bought a new wife For shiny little lonely men Erin: But I really, really wanna thank you For dancing 'til the end You found a way to break out You're not afraid to break out Savannah: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me, will you freak out? Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Chelsea: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me, will you break out? Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Aubrey (with Teen Justice Girls): (You gotta laugh) at the zombie in the front yard (Take a bath) but nothing gets the funk off (You're on TV) rocking and a rolling Cause the dead just love to rock and roll Monique (with Teen Justice Girls): (Sick and tired) of food tasting plastic (You wanna cry) But they grew up without a real kitchen (Asking why) the pain is always equal But the joy just never spreads around Erin: But I really, really wanna thank you For dancing 'til the end You found a way to break out You're not afraid to break out Savannah: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me, will you freak out? Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Chelsea: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me, will you break out? Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Savannah (with Teen Justice Girls): (You're going crazy) The hitmen always find you (Do that dance) Smoking in the girls room (Kissing friends) Keep a rocking and a rolling Cause the dead just love to rock and roll Erin (with Teen Justice Girls): (So freaked out) worried about the bomb (Bought a house), but I'm allergic to the house pets (Your credit cards), working and a-bobbing Just to make enough to pay your rent But I really, really wanna thank you For dancing 'til the end You found a way to break out You're not afraid to break out Savannah: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me, will you freak out? Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Chelsea: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me, will you break out? Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop Chalangalangalang Monique: I've been Look at you You look just like a little old earthquake Break it, break it You got to break it Ain't no order in this courtroom Teen Justice Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang (Monique: Y'all going to jail) Don't stop Chalangalangalang Savannah: What's the matter? Your chicken tastes like pork? You have triplets instead of twins? Is your food taste plastic? Grandaddy, I think I wanna dance Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs